One Day More
One Day More is a song from the award-winning musical Les Misérables. The song was sung by the cast of The Special Class for a charity short during season 2. Some of the words were altered to match the series' storyline. Character Comparison Lyrics The Counselor: One day more! Another day, another destiny. This never-ending road to liberty; These men who seem to know my crime Will surely come a second time. One day more! Zac: I did not live until today. How can I live when we are parted? The Instructor: One day more. Zac: And now we are wor-lds away! Without you my world may not go on! Zac's Mom: One more day all on my own. Zac: Will we ever meet again? Zac's Mom: One more day with him not caring. Zac: I was born to be with you. Zac's Mom: What a life I might have known. Zac: And I swear I will be true! Zac's Mom: But he never saw me there! The 'Counselor': One more day before the storm! Zac: Do I go back where she is? The 'Counselor': At the barricades of freedom. Zac: Shall I join my brothers there? The 'Counselor': When our ranks begin to form, Zac: Do I stay; do I dare? The 'Counselor': Will you take your place with me? All Students (but Zac): The time is now, the day is here! The Counselor: One day more! Donovan: One day more to resolution, We will nip it in the bud! We'll be ready for these schoolboys They will wet themselves with blood! The Counselor: One day more! Donovan: (spoken; cut by A1 workers #1 and #2) We will- A1 Workers 1 and 2: 1: '''Watch 'em run amuck, '''2: '''Catch 'em as they fall, '''Both: '''Never know your luck When there's a free for all, '''1: '''Here a little `dip' '''2: '''There a little `touch' '''Both: Most of them are goners So they won't miss much! All Students But Zac (2 Groups): 1: One day more of a new living 2: Raise the flag of freedom high! 1: Every man will be equal 2: Every man will be equal 1: There's a new world for the winning 2: There's a new world to be won All: Do you hear the people sing? Zac: My place is here, I fight with you! The Counselor: One day more! Zac: I have not lived until today. Zac's Mom: One more day all on my own! Zac: I will cope though we are parted Donovan: (overlapping) We will fight these so-called "humans" We will follow where they go We will learn their little secrets, We will know the things they know. The Counselor: One day more! Zac: Although you will forget my name Zac's Mom: What a life I might have known! Zac: You're still the one that started my life Donovan: (overlapping) One more day to resolution We will nip it in the bud We'll be ready for these schoolboys A1 Workers 1 and 2: (overlapping) Watch 'em run amuck Catch 'em as they fall Never know your luck When there's a free-for-all! The Counselor: Tomorrow we'll be far away, Tomorrow is the judgement day All: Tomorrow we'll discover What our lives ahead have in store! One more dawn One more day One day more!